Hope, Love, And You
by PhoenixLord05
Summary: Lemon cake! "I learned to love by loving you, I learned to shine with my hope renewed, and I learned I couldn't live without living with you..." If you lost all hope then you lost your light of live too.


Phoenix: I'm just writing Cato/Peeta stories aren't I? Well here's another one and I have already written two other ones and I hope you'll take the time to review them! Thanks goes out to GeekWithHeart and reddoggie who reviewed my story, "Peeta Hurts Two" and I hope this will be good enough to satisfy your cravings for smut and for all of my reviewers you get a yummy chocolate Cato cake to eat! Reldo take it from here!

Reldo: Please review this story, and also can I have some of that chocolate cake Phoenix?

Phoenix: No it's for my reviewers.

*Reldo does his trade mark puppy eyes*

Phoenix: Muahahaha! I'm immune! On with the story!

Lemons and Sexy Hot Guys!

He's waiting for me as I step out from the room where the Gamemakers are and think Katniss is in there now and probably showing off her great skill with the bow but I can't really think about that right now because my lips are being assaulted by the Career Tribute from District Two's lips. With that my mind goes into a hot haze as we take the elevator up to his room, never breaking our lip-contact and as soon as the door is closed our clothes are off he starts leaving his mark all over my neck and I moan as he just puts enough pressure on that one spot to make me melt in his arms. Soon I want to repay the act and start sucking on his perfect nipples and his gives me his moaning pleasure which gives me pleasure and I'm tracing my tongue on his six pack and soon make my way down his navel.

I see that he has a 10" dick that is dripping its need and I swallow the head start sucking on it, hard. I use my teeth to get a grip on where his head meets his shaft and start pulling and sucking which gives me an even bigger moan and I think I see his eyes roll to the back of his head. With that I flick my tongue over his slit and drink his delicious pre-cum and start twisting my mouth as I take in more and more of his manhood and use my tongue to add to the friction I am causing, which seems to be a good thing because Cato is moaning my name. With that done I have now all of Cato's manhood in my mouth and start gently sucking him but then with a burst of speed I'm deep-throating my lover and my mouth in sucking in Cato's dick and the throbbing heat in my mouth tells me he's almost there and when it does happen it's like he erupted in my mouth and like a volcano is dripping a lot of sperm and he keeps doing his for thirty more seconds and I swallow all of it.

After that heated moment he is dragging me into the bathroom and turns on the shower so hot water is hitting us from both sides and the air is thick with the scent of water lilies and mangos. I am in a haze of sense overload as Cato drags me into the shower with the heat from his body and the water as well as the wetness of the water and the aromas in the air my only thought was to get the best fuck of my life, and that's just what I got.

With my legs around his waist and him supporting both of us, he waste no time in drilling his rod into me. I let out a scream of pure pleasure as Cato rips away at my prostate and drills in and out of me with his pulsing hardness. I am moaning over and over Cato as it is the only word my brain can form right now as I reach the most epic orgasm of my life cumming all over Cato's beautifully sculpted chest. As my walls close down on him he explodes inside of me and I holding him as he turns off the shower and all of the 'fun' we had is washed down the drain and he takes himself out from me and dresses me and himself then when he goes for the door I kiss him. Not as hot as when we kissed during sex but this kiss was full of emotion and I look him in the eye and see hope and I smile so he smiles as well.

I leave but not before I hear him whisper some words and this brings the brightest smile to my mouth, "You are my beacon that shines a ray of hope and I'm with you my only desire is to make sure that you shine your brightest, my love."

Phoenix: I hope you liked that and I couldn't really think of something that romantic for the end so I put this down and I may make a sequel or make this into a multi-chaptered story, you chose! Anyways I'll need those reviews! They make me want to write more, and if you read my story, "The Lost And Found" I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, trust me I have some ideas for it but I don't feel like writing for it because I don't have that many reviews and the other stories too! Review and if you want check out my other stories which have much more plot than these one-shots! Review! Review! REVIEW! Yoshi!


End file.
